Amor infantil
by kirara213
Summary: ¿ Qué pasaría si Wendy y Charle accedieran a hacer una misión con Romeo y Happy? Es una historia Rowen y de Happy x Charle así que si no te gustan estas parejas no leas .


**Aquí estoy de nuevo con un one-shot . Esta historia tiene como parejas protagonistas a Happy y Charle y a la pareja más tierna de todo Fairy Tail Rowen . Espero que les guste . Esta historia está dedicada a ninoh11 y a Jidget .**

Era una mañana ''tranquila''en Fairy Tail . Allí se encontraban a una feliz Mirajane atendiendo la barra mientras hablaba con Lucy , a Natsu y Gray peleando como siempre , Erza comiendo un pastel de fresas tranquilamente , Levy conversando con Phanterlily y a Gajeel mirando de forma asesina a Jet y Droy .

En fin una mañana normal en Fairy Tail . Dentro de todo ese caos se veía como un pelinegro se acercaba junto a un exceed azul a cierta dragon slayer y a su exceed . Cuando estuvieron delante de ellas se dispusieron a hablar .

-Wendy-san quieres venir a una misión conmigo .-Dijo el pelinegro nervioso y sonrojado .

-Claro Romeo-kun , si no te importa que Charle venga conmigo .-Dijo la peliazul sonriendo.

-No ,no me importa . Después de todo Happy también venía . ¿ Verdad Happy ? - Dijo el chico mirando hacia el exceed que se encontraba en su cabeza .

-¡Aye!-Dijo alegre el exceed mientras miraba a Charle .

-En ningún momento dije que quisiera ir pero si no me queda más remedio .-Dijo Charle seria .

Se dirigieron hacia el tablón de misiones y empezaron a observar las que había . Estuvieron un rato mirándolas hasta que encontraron una lo suficiente sencilla para ellos curar a un enfermo . Se fueron a la barra y tras confirmarle a Mirajane que misión habían elegido se fueron a hacer las maletas . Se dividieron en dos grupos y quedaron en que Romeo y Happy las recogerían en Fairy Hills .

Unas horas más tarde . Romeo y Happy se fueron en dirección a Fairy Hills para recogerlas . Llegaron a Fairy Hills y se las encontraron en la puerta esperándolos . Una vez juntos se fueron a la estación y esperaron el tren .

Unos minutos después llegó el tren . Se subieron a él y llegaron a su destino al cabo de unas horas .

Después de unos minutos llegaron a la casa del enfermo . Wendy se acerco a él y comenzó a curarle con la mirada atenta de Romeo que no dejaba de observar como trabajaba su compañera .

Terminaron la misión pronto así que se dividieron en dos grupos . Wendy y Romeo por un lado y Happy y Charle por el otro .

Wendy y Romeo se dirigieron a un puesto de collares. Wendy se puso a observarlos mientras Romeo se puso a observar el pueblo en el que estaban . Después de eso volteó su mirada hacia Wendy y vio que observaba con mucha atención un punto en concreto . Dirigió su vista hacia donde miraba ella y vio un collar con un pequeño dragón blanco en él .

Pov Romeo

Me puse a mirar hacia donde miraba ella encontrándome con un collar con un dragón blanco . Ahora que lo recordaba bien según la descripción de Wendy Grandine era de color blanco . Con razón que le gustará tanto .

-Romeo-kun vamos a ver ese puesto .-Dijo sonriéndome señalando el puesto que había en frente .

-Está bien , vete adelantando ahora te cojo .-Dije .

-Vale ,pero no te tardes mucho .-Dijo y se fue corriendo feliz al puesto .

No pude evitarlo así que esbocé una sonrisa . Miré el collar nuevamente y después de hacer unas cosas me fui con Wendy .

Estuvimos andando un rato y recordé algo así que me detuve .

-Romeo-kun te sucede algo .-Dijo mirándome preocupada .

-No tranquila solo cierra los ojos .-Dije y ella asintió y los cerró .

Me acerqué a ella y me puse detrás de ella y le puse el collar .

-Bien ya puedes abrirlos . Ahora mira tu cuello.-Dije poniéndome delante de ella .

-Es el collar de aquel puesto . ¿ Cómo sabías ..? -Dijo sorprendida .

-Vi que lo observabas muy fijamente así que pensé que te gustaría .-Dije un poco sonrojado .

Ella me sonrió y empezó a andar hacía mí . Por instinto cerré mis ojos y sentí una pequeña presión en mi mejilla . Abrí los ojos y vi que me había dado un beso allí .

-Muchas gracias Romeo-kun .-Dijo sonriéndome .

Eso hizo que me sonrojará tanto que mi cara empezaba a parecerse al pelo de Erza . Después de un rato allí parados nos fuimos en silencio hacia el lugar donde habíamos quedado con Happy y Charle.

Mientras tanto en el otro lado de la ciudad un gato azul intentaba alcanzar a una gata blanca que cada vez andaba más deprisa . Llegaron al lugar donde habían quedado en encontrarse con Wendy y Romeo encontrándose con el lugar vacío.

-¿Dónde se han metido ? Deberían de estar ya aquí .-Dijo Charle .

-Ya llegarán tranquila . Además no te preocupes no le pasará nada mientras esté con Romeo .-Dijo Happy intentando tranquilizarla .

-Tendría que haber cambiado de compañeros así habría ido con Wendy y no estaría preocupada .-Dijo Charle .

Estuvieron un rato más esperando y todavía no llegaban . Estaban tan concentrados que no vieron cuando llegó un perro y se dispuso a atacarlos . Happy se dio cuenta que el perro iba a atacar a Charle y …

-Aleja te de ella .-Dijo y se lanzó a hacia él y empezó a morderle el cuello.-Mordida de Happy .

-Happy .-Dijo Charle sorprendida de que le hubiera salvado .

El perro que tenía más fuerza que Happy empezó a agitar el cuello y lanzó a Happy bastante lejos . Charle se dio cuenta de que estaba distraído y le arañó la cara . El perro asustado salió corriendo de allí cuando ya estuvo lo suficiente lejos Charle se dirigió hacia Happy .

-Happy te encuentras bien .-Dijo sentándose al lado suya y empezando a agitarle un poco .

-Sí , lo siento Charle no pude defenderte . Soy demasiado débil .-Dijo Happy sentándose y empezando a llorar .

Charle lo miró con ternura y le dio un beso en la mejilla . Happy se sonrojó y le miró extrañado .

-Gracias por salvarme Happy .-Dijo Charle sonriendo .

Después de eso llegaron Wendy y Romeo y vieron que Happy estaba un poco herido .

-Happy , ¿ qué te ha pasado ? -Dijo Romeo corriendo hacia allí junto con Wendy .

-Te curaré tus heridas .-Dijo Wendy y comenzó a usar su magia en Happy .

Después de curarle las heridas los cuatro se dirigieron hacia la estación de trenes . Se subieron al tren y llegaron a Magnolia .

Y así fue como los magos más jóvenes de Fairy Tail consiguieron un beso de su amor platónico .


End file.
